charmedfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Utilizador:PhoebeForever/Sandbox
---- ---- Telecinese é habilidade mover objetos e pessoas com o poder da mente. Esse poder, tem duas formas de ser canalisadas,ou seja, pode ser usados através das mãos e dos olhos. Caso esse poder, seja misturado com algum tipo de teletransporte, como orbitar, é usado através da vós. Em alguns casos, a raiva é necessária para usar telecinese, como mostrado por Prue, em Something Wicca This Way Comes, porém caso o usuário se torne mais experiente, a raiva não é necessária para o uso de telecinese. Tinham esse poder Melinda, Brianna, Penelope, Prue, Paige, Chris e Wyatt, cada um canalisando-o à sua própria maneira. Por exemplo: enquanto Prue usava o olhar, Paige misturava a telecinese com teletransporte, "orbitando" objetos através da voz. Um poder importantíssimo para enfrentar inimigos, já que permite responder à distância e evitar os ataques adversários. Controle Inicialmente, Prue usava telecinese através da raiva. O primeiro uso de telecinese de Prue, desde de Grams, ter vinculado os poderes de Prue, Piper e Phoebe, ela usou Psicocinese em Roger, já que ela não viu a caneta, e fez com que a tinta estorrasse. Mas ela demonstrou força através dos olhos, movendo Jeremy para a parece, igualmente como vez com seu pai Victor Como visto na 1ª Temporada, no episódio Thank You For Not Morphing.. Em The Wedding From Hell, Prue avança seu poder, e empurra dois demônios contr a parede. Essa foi a única vez que Prue faz isso através dos olhos, ela também não mostra força, nem precisão em episodios futuros, através dos olhos. É possivel que Prue estava com um pouco de raiva, apesar de não ter sido mencionado. No episódio "Out of Sight", a telecinese de Prue cresce, e ela passa a canalizar através das mãos. Ela fala para Phoebe que não tem certeza se pode controlar direito seus poderes através das mãos, mas ela não mostra sinais de problema com isso. Quando Prue estava na época de sua infância, ela foi vista canalizar a telecinese, através dos olhos e através das mãos, só que a pequena Prue, tinha muito mais controle e poder do que a Prue adulta. Isso deve-se ao fato, de que seus poderes foram vinculados por sua avó, Penny, que também possuia telecinese. A Pequena Prue, estava destinada a ser uma Encantada, e com intervenção de Penny, Prue não conseguiu evoluir seus poderes, mas não que Prue não era uma Encantada, essa intervenção, fez com que Prue enfraquecesse. Provavelmente, se Penny não tivesse vinculado seus poderes, os poderes de Prue já teria crescido, ao ponto dela realizar grandes façanhas, como por exemplo, a própria façanha de Penny, vista nesse mesmo episódio ("That '70s Episode"). Tipos de Telecinese Normal Através dos Olhos Na 1ª Temporada, Prue usa telecinese através dos olhos, até o episódio "Out of Sight". Porém ela usou seus poderes através dos olhos nos episódios "Devil's Music", "Give Me a Sign" e "Sight Unseen". Prue mostrou ser forte desde do inicio, podendo empurrar o ex-namorado feiticeiro de Piper, Jeremy Burns, empurrar seu pai Victor para outro quarto da mansão. Ela mostrou conseguir ainda empurrar dois demônios, em The Wedding From Hell. Prue nunca mais mostra essa força e precisão. Em Give Me a Sign, ela empurra Bane Jessup, da mesma forma que empurrou os demônios, mas Bane era um mortal, e apenas uma pessoa. No final da 1ª Temporada, no episódio "Out of Sight", a telecinese de Prue cresce, e ela passa a canalizar através das mãos. A primeira vez, ela levanta um Grimlock e uma criança sem qualquer sinal de concentração, mostrando o quanto seu poder cresceu ou o quanto ela é mais poderosa através das mãos. Ela fala para Phoebe que não tem certeza se pode controlar direito seus poderes através das mãos, mas ela não mostra sinais de problema com isso. Através das Mãos No final da 1ª Temporada, no episódio "Out of Sight", a telecinese de Prue cresce, e ela passa a canalizar através das mãos. A primeira vez, ela levanta um Grimlock e uma criança sem qualquer sinal de concentração, mostrando o quanto seu poder cresceu ou o quanto ela é mais poderosa através das mãos. Ela fala para Phoebe que não tem certeza se pode controlar direito seus poderes através das mãos, mas ela não mostra sinais de problema com isso. Quando aprendido a canalizar através das mãos, Prue não necessáriamente teria que olhar para objeto que movia, como quando ela desligou um leitor de tela do filme em um outro quarto. Visto na 2ª Temporada, no episódio "Chick Flick". A partir da 2ª Temporada, o poder de Prue cresce muito, ao ponto dela poder até levantar objetos e ficar mexendo eles no ar Como visto no episódio "Reckless Abandon"., e também era capaz de mover mais de uma pessoa adulta, quando ela estava com raiva ou frustrada. Desde da 3ª Temporada, a telecinese cresce mais ainda. É mostrado várias vezes ela desviando poderes mágicos, e até mesmo objetos. Ela também adquire Levitação Telecinética, e começa a apresentar acrobácias especialmente em uma luta contra os lutadores demônio do Submundo. Visto no episodio "Wrestling com Demons". Também é mostrado, que ela usa para ter força fisica sobre-humana, quando lutou contra Vinceres. Quando Natalie passa a ser a Guardiã de Luz das Encantadas, Natalie manda elas treinarem, e Prue usou seus poderes, para fazer uma acorbácia em uma parede. frame|Prue usando seus poderes em mortais. A última vez que Prue usa seus poderes, foi também uma das suas maiores façanhas, porque Piper levou um tiro, e Prue carrega o corpo morrendo lentamente de Piper fora e cuidadosamente seus lugares no carro. Ela tenta se afastar da calçada, mas ninguém da multidão sair do seu caminho. Sem qualquer forma de sair, ela usa seus poderes pela primeira vez em inocentes, e arremessa para longe os mortais que atrapalhavam o caminho. Logo os outros correm para não serem atingidos. Prue estava bem frustava e com raiva deles, porque além deles saberem se seu segredo, eles estavam impedindo de dela salvar sua irmã Piper. Prue não mostrou toda essa precisão na série, talvez se não tivesse morrido, ela poderia fazer mais coisas com isso. Telecinese Orbitacional frame|left|Paige orbitando objetos chamando por eles. Telecinese Orbitacional é a mistura dos poderes de Telecinese e Orbitar. É igual a Telecinese, a única diferença é que as pessoas ou objetos não se movem, e sim orbitam. Ele permite que o usuário mova objetos como telecinese, mas transporta de um local para o outro através de orbitar. Ele foi concedido a Paige, porque ela é meia-irmã de Prue, Piper e Phoebe, e seu pai era um Guardião de Luz, e Paige herdou seus poderes de Luz-Branca, fazendo com que sua telecinese, funcione diferente. Esse poder é extremamente raro, porque mesmo que o pai ou a mãe seja Guardião, o pai ou a mãe teria que ser um bruxa, que na familia, haja telecinese. Avanço Desvio thumb|200px|left|Prue usando desvio, criando um Campo de Força. Desvio é a capacidade de manipular o seu atual poder mágico para desviar as energias na direção que veio de que são lançados na direção do alvo do desvio. A capacidade de todas as formas parece ser uma manipulação de Telecinese. A única diferença é o desvio é uma habilidade defensiva, e só pode ser usado para barricada, enquanto telecinese pode ser usada de forma defensiva ou ofensiva. Desvio pode também ser considerado um campo de força ou barreira mental. Prue usou diversas vezes esse poder, desde de que passou a canalizar a telecinese através das mãos, já que através dos olhos, nunca foi usado. Telecinese Avançada frame|Telecinese Avançada, mostrado por Prue, em um futuro alternativo. Em um futuro alternativo, Prue torna-se a dona da Buckland Auction House, e das centrais da Europa e Japão. Esse futuro alternativo, ocorria em 2009, e logo os poderes de Prue cresce tamnbém. Prue tinha avançado tanto o seu poder, que sua telecinese projetava rajas de energia potente, que tinha capacidade para destruição maciça. Em um momento de raiva, Prue acidentalmente explodiu toda a parede do Sotão da Mansão, apenas com um aceso de sua mão. Quando Prue usou telecinese avançada, ela estava com ravia no momento que usou, é possivel que ela seja mais forte, concentrando-se, mas desde de que a raiva é o gatilho, seus poderes podem ser mais fortes quando com raiva. Como visto na 2ª Temporada, no episódio "Morality Bites". Telematerialização Telematerialização é a capacidade de usar telecinésia em uma forma de se teletransportar objetos, como quando Prue usou sua mente para encher a xícara de café com creme, sem transferência visível de líquido do copo de café com o creme No primeiro episódio da 1ª Temporada, "Something Wicca This Way Comes".. Não se sabe se Prue já usou esta habilidade novamente, ou mesmo se ela sabia que tinha essa capacidade, bem como telecinese. Psicocinese Psicocinese é a habilidade de mover objetos que não podem ser vistos. Os psiconinéticos são capazes de mudar um maquina compleza, meso que a funcionamento interno seja estranho, como por exemplo alarmes. Quando esse poder é o usado, o portador entra em estado de trase. Pode ser considerado um poder raro, já que apenas 4 pessoas demonstraram esse poder. O mais conhecido foi o jovem bruxo Max. Prue também possui, mas só foi usado apenas uma vez, em Roger. Estrangulamento thumb|200px|left|Wyatt estrangulando Chris. Estrangulamento, como o próprio nome diz, é a habilidade de estrangular alguém ou alguma coisa. Wyatt, demonstrou uma vez através da Telecinese, em Chris; Chris também usou estrangulamento nas Valquírias, para conseguir sua magia, que estão nos pingentes misticos. Esse poder, existe por si só, mas também é um avanço de Telecinese, Asfixição de Aura e Energia Mágica. É um poder raro e especial, já que é um poder por si só e também é uma avanço de outro poder. Poucos mostraram esse poder, mas é estremamente forte. Levitação Telecinética frame|Prue chutando dois demônios do [[Submundo.]] Levitação Telecinética é um avanço de telecinese, é a habilidade de usar telecinese para levitar. Foi mostrado na 3ª Temporada por Prue várias vezes. Ela foi capaz de levitar a partir de seu poder de telecinese, de fazer acrobácias, e ainda chutar demônios do Submundo. Billie aparentemente possui esse avanço também, já que foi vista várias vezes ampliando suas habilidade de luta, mas desconhece se ela faz isso através de telecinese, ou se faz isso através de Agilidade. Projeção Astral thumb|200px|left|Prue em seu projeto astral. Projeção Astral é habilidade de projetar astralmente, projetar a sua alma em uma vida idêntica. Normalmente, quando a pessoa está em "modo astral" seu corpo físico cai no chão, quedas mais ou permanece ainda até que voltar a ele. Este poder é visto como forma prematura de clonagem. Quando Prue desenvolveu seu poder, estava no meio de uma reunião da Bucklands, quando ela sentiu a necessida de ser duas, porque estava cheia de coisas para fazer. Geralmente o projeto astral é identico ao portador, mas se o poder crescer, o projeto astral pode estar com roupas diferente Como mostrado ena 3ª Temporada, no episódio "Just Harried".. A Projeção Astral também pode ser visivel ou invisivel, mas é desconhecido se portador pode escolher. Usuários Bruxas Brianna Warren No Livro das Sombras, havia uma entrada sobre uma das antepassadas das Encantadas, a Brianna Warren, que pode ter desenvolvido Telecinese Avançada. Ela tinha força suficiente para enviar a espada do Senhor da Guerra, Gabriel, centenas de quilômetros de distância. Brianna canalizou sua energia através de suas mãos, e foi descrito como segurando suas mãos no alto para disparar a sua capacidade. Penny Halliwell thumb|200px|Grams usa seus poderes sobre as irmãs, fazendo com que elas saiam da Mansão. Penny foi uma bruxa que tinha grande controle, precisão, habilidade e poder. Mesmo que ela e sua neta Prue, compartilhavam o mesmo poder, Penny era bem mais poderosa que sua neta. A primeira vez que Penny usou seus poderes, foi também, a sua maior façanha; as irmãs Halliwell, voltaram para 1975, em suas formas adultas. Patty ligou para Penny, falando que teve um visão, de 3 feiticeiras, e uma delas abraçando a pequena Prue. A visão de Patty se realiza, e Penny vê Prue abrançando a pequena Prue. Penny fala "Sumam Feiticeiras!" ao mesmo tempo que levanta as suas mãos, e move Prue, Piper e Phoebe para fora da Mansão. Como visto na 1ª Temporada, no episódio "That '70s Episode". Mesmo após a sua morte, é visto que Grams ainda poderia usar seus poderes Na 3ª Temporada, no episódio "Just Harried".. Em Necromancing the Stone, Penny joga o Necromancer para longe, e assume sua postura quando ela está prestes a usar seu poder. Em Cheaper by the Coven, ela ainda é capaz de mover um athame, para tentar salvar Wyatt Halliwell, de um demônio. Prue Halliwell Prue originalmente tinha o poder de mover objetos com o poder da mente. Desde que a raiva foi o gatilho acessar seu poder, Phoebe intencionalmente deixava ela irritada, para Prue aproveitar seu poder e aprender a usar seu poder. Phoebe irritava Phoebe, falando sobre o ex-noivo de Prue, Roger, e sobre seu pai. Isso fez com que todos os remédios da farmacia, siassem do lugar, indo para todos os lados.Como visto no primeiro episódio da 1ª Temporada, "Something Wicca This Way Comes".. Prue originalmente movia objetos através dos olhos, mas aprendeu a usar através das mãos. Mesmo assim, sua façanha memorável, foi quando ela empurrou dois demônios contra a parede, através dos olhos. Mas Prue já tinha usado seus poderes através das mãos, apertando a gravata de Roger. Ela segurou as mãos no ar enquanto ela estava caminhando longe dele e fechá-los juntos, como se estrangulando um pescoço imaginário, em resposta, a gravata de Roger apertados na medida em que ele teve que cortá-lo com uma tesoura para pará-la sufocando-o. No mesmo episódio, ela demonstrou a capacidade de canalizar sua telecinese, através da fala, como pode ser visto quando um jarro de creme de leite caiu automaticamente o seu caminho em direção a ela quando ela perguntou onde ele estava. No entanto, ela nunca mais foi visto para realizar tal façanha novamente. Os limites dos poderes de Prue não foram claros nem mencionados. Mas ela óbviamente forte, nem tanto quando um de seus antepassados, Brianna, que supostamente era capaz de mover uma espada a "centênas de quilometros", que Prue mesmo admitiu não fazer. Mas em "Secrets and Guys", Prue usou seus poder, de uma forma mais complexa, já que ela levantou e moveu objetos para limpeza, como um espanador, e limpou os móveis do sótão. Em uma visita ao passado, Grams acreditanto que Prue, Piper e Phoebe eram feiticeiras, telecinéticamente moveu elas para fora da mansão, enquanto que Prue nunca tinha movido mais de 3 pessoas ao mesmo tempo, e nem realizou qualquer coisa complexa como Grams. Em "Morality Bites", as irmãs viajam ao futuro. Em um momento de frustração, Prue explode uma parede inteira do sótão, mostrando o quanto seus poderes cresceram em dez anos. Seu próprio futuro óbviamente torna-se mais poderosa do que ela já havia exibido até o momento que faleceu. A destruição da parede foi um acidente causado por um momento de raiva, e não necessáriamente indica seus limites. Não se sabe o quanto Prue poderia ter mudado se tivesse feito um esforço para testar seus poderes. thumb|200px|left|Prue usa pela primeira vez seus poderes para aumentar sua força e capacidade de combate. Prue se tornou poderosa o suficiente para usar telecinese em combate, aumentando a sua força física. Quando Prue foi transformado em um homem, ela usou seu poder para enviar um policial que voam com um único soco. Prue se transforma em homem na 2ª Temporada, no episódio "She's a Man, Baby, a Man!". Ela também usou a telecinese para desafiar a gravidade, algo que tem sido visto várias vezes. Em "Primrose Empath", com o novo poder empático recém-adquirido, ela explodiu o microoondas através da telecinese, que foi fortalecida temporáriamente, devido a Empatia. Esta seria também o empate de referência Charmed, para a importância de magia baseada em emoções, e que seria capaz de canalizar esses sentimentos, faria dela invencível. Wyatt Halliwell Wyatt também mostrou o poder de telecinese em várias ocasiões. Em seus anos mais jovem, ele usou variação do poder guardião, e encaminhado pelo vesgo seus olhos, que é muito semelhante à forma como sua tia, Prue, usou seus poderes em seu primeiro ano. Ele então começou a usar as mãos para canalizar sua energia. No futuro alternativo mostrado, em "Chris Crossed", Wyatt exibida a versão convencional da telecinese, que foi canalizada através de suas mãos. Wyat foi mais visto a versão com orbs, do que a versão convencional. Chris Halliwell Chris herdou o poder de telecinese da sua familia. Ao contrário de Paige, ele normalmente usa a forma convencional de Telecinese, como sua tia falecida Prue. Mas ele também possui e usa Telecinese Orbitacional. frame|Billie usa seu poder nela mesma. Billie Jenkins Billie era uma talentosa com a força ativa de telecinese. Seu controle sobre telecinese lhe permitiu mover objetos e as pessoas também, principalmente o envio de demônios voando de volta. Como a Prue tarde, Billie aprendeu a usar sua telecinese para ajudar com manobras acrobáticas, fazendo várias flips e saltando, e aumentando seus reflexos e flexibilidade. Ela também demonstra aprender desviar poderes, como visto em Forever Charmed. Sua irmã Christy criar o joga um bola de fogo em direção a Billie e as irmãs, mas Billie desvia a bola de energia, matando-a. Demônios Abraxas Cole Turner Cole Turner usou apenas 1 ou 2 vezes telecinese, fazendo-nos pensar se esse poder não foi retirado, após trair a Triade, e se aliar as Encantadas. Fonte de Todo o Mal Necron Gideon thumb|200px|left|Gideon fica invisivel e empurra Chris para longe. Gideon é hábil e tem muita precisão. Ele demonstrou poder empurrar Chris para longe, que talvez só não iria para mais longe, se não tivessem caixas no caminho. Essa talvez, tenha sido uma das maiores demonstrações telecinéticas, vistas em Charmed, já que as outras, foram a de Penny e Prue. Apesar de nem ser complexa, é um tanto dificil mover um bruxo Warren para longe, sem que ele se defenda. Não que seja falha de Chris, ele até percebeu passos de alguém, mas Gideon foi mais experto que ele. Zankou thumb|200px|Zankou usando telecinese em Phoebe e Paige. Zankou usou telecinese em Phoebe e Paige. Ele abriu as portas da frente da Mansão, e jogou elas para fora. Apesar dele ser poderoso, até mesmo temido pela Fonte de Todo o Mal, Zankou jogou as meninas para fora da Mansão, mas não foi tão forte, elas nem chegaram as escadas, o que sugere, que Zankou não tinha tanta força com telecinese. É possivel também, como Phoebe e Paige estavam juntas, porém não de mão dadas, foi criando uma pequena imunidade, mesmo sem Piper, fez com que Zankou não as jogasse para tão longe. É certo que Zankou roubou muitos poderes, e um deles poderia ser esse, e por isso não foi tão forte Demônios Chameleon Demônios Chameleon possuem telecinese, como foi mostrado em Brain Drain, na 4ª Temporada. Dogan Dogan é um demônio de nivel superior, que não poderia ser vencido por Billie, porque ele lembrou do demônio que seqüestrou sua irmã, Christy Jenkins, quinze anos antes. Porém isso não deu muito certo, porque depois dele ter empurrado Billie, ela o derrotou. Ele podia absorver a essência de outros seres mágicos, sendo eles do bem ou do mal, matando-os, e assim, conseguindo seus poderes. Poderia ser considerado um feiticeiro, por matar bruxas boas, e conseguir seus poderes, se não matasse seres do mal também Seres Neutros Cleaners Avatares Anjo da Morte Anjo do Destino Outros Anciões Valkírias Titans Curtis Williamson Notas Notas e Referências